unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
UnAnything Wiki:WANTED ARTICLE OF THE YEAR
IT'S TIME FOR WANTED ARTICLE OF THE YEAR!!! Every month we selected a WANTED Article. WANTED Articles are articles which are too awesome to be good. These articles are BAD... Now you will select the baddest of them all. The nominants are the previous WANTED Articles. Additionally bureaucrats can add a few own nominates. To vote just leave your signature (write 4 ~ or press "Signature" button) under one of the nominants and write a little comment. You can vote until 1st of February. Then WANTED Article of the Month will return. The article with most of votes will be the Greatest in Koridai become THE WANTED ARTICLE OF 2010!!! ''Example: 'COOL Article (WANTED Article of 1985) Votes: *It's a COOL Article - CoolUser 00:00, January 1, 2011 (UTC) * Nominants _ Dinner Blaster (WANTED Article of January) The Dinner Blaster is a powerful and deadly weapon that shoots hamburgers. It is used mainly by The King every time to destroy something that annoys him very hard. The Dinner Blaster also had other varieties, for example, the Dinner Blaster II. Votes: *(vote here) * Master Hand (WANTED Article of February) '''Master Hand is a freakishly large magician glove that can perform many attacks on his opponents. He has appeared in Super Smash Bros. shames as a boss, and has since become popular for it. He hates Mario and Luigi alot for defeating him, and always vows revenge to destroy him. He was recently enemies with Tabuu, a blue Matrix-like freak who wants to take over the world. Master Hand once met Master Chief at a Halo convention. Votes *(vote here) * 'Giygas (WANTED Article of March)' Giygas is a terrifying evil creature that eats souls (particularly Toad souls). He is possibly the body of evil itself. He looks like a giant eye that makes a picture of your face when you look at it. It thinks it's an alien from outer space, but it only takes alien form when it sees someone. Giygas is also known to have 5 and a half clones (which do his dirty work). However, these clones have stolen by people like Weegee and Ronald McDonald. And one has been stolen by the powerful Guiyii, who has powers similar to Giygas. Votes *This page is....h....a....p.....p....y......--Smbzfan2 06:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) * * 'I.M. Meen (WANTED Article of April)' Ignatius﻿ Mortimer Meen is a crazy librarian, who HATES clever goody-goodies. He hates books too and lives in the library (O_o). He is also one of the craziest beings who ever existed, and behaves in a retarded manner. Votes *This article is one of the best!!! TheLohoped 12:06, January 12, 2011 (UTC) * 'Chuck Norris (WANTED Article of May)' Chuck Norris is the most powerful human (and god) on the face of the universe. He is also the leader of the Undefeatable FIVE. In recent years, Bob Saget is also part of the Undefeatable FIVE (only an assistant, because Chuck said yes). At the Undefeatable FIVE, along with his allies Cyber-Dee, Marx, Bob Saget, and the T-5000 are respected gods. Votes *(vote here) *I don't want Chuck Norris to beat me up so i'm voting for him. Whata 21:27, July 11, 2011 (UTC) 'OVER 9000 (WANTED Article of June)' OVER 9000 is a power level that can kick the a** of a n00b and send him flying into space. When one certain guy finds out that his enemies power level is OVER 9000, he's totally f***ed, so... RUN LIKE HELL! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Votes *(vote here) * 'Morshu (WANTED Article of July)' Morshu is a weird shopkeeper from Koridai. Currently he is the Lord of East Hyrule and works for Squadala Empire. He is also a famous inventor. He still has monopoly rights to make Lamp Oil, Rope and Bombs, but some guys break the rules by creating sad products that try to rip his off. Votes *(vote here) * 'Annoying Orange (WANTED Article of August)' The Annoying Orange (or just Orange) is... an annoying orange, basically. He pisses a lot of people off. And he's shamed for nothing. Votes *(vote here) * 'Malleo (WANTED Article of September)' Malleo is a weird version of Mario, and another one of Mario's replacements. Votes *(vote here) * 'Bombs (WANTED Article of October)' Bombs are a kind of throwing weapon invented by Morshu. It's one of Morshu's trademark stuffs, along with Lamp Oil and Rope. Many guys use bombs to bomb different stuff. Votes *(vote here) * 'Weegee (WANTED Article of November)' Weegee is a feaky Luigi who stares at people in order to turn them into Weegees. He lives in Nairobi. He has cloned himself many times, and his most powerful clone is no other than Guiyii. Weegee also has a brother known as Malleo, who is Der Führer of Mahziis and attacks people by staring at them and then yells "FIRE FLOWA!", which makes their heads asplode or make em turn into Fire FLowers. He is a rival of the Dramatic Chipmunk. Votes *(vote here) *wascratcher votes for WEEGEE Wascratcher 18:43, March 2, 2011 (UTC) *